Final Fantasy and the Quiz
by Zimithrus1
Summary: Cloud, Zack, Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth discover a quiz, stating what kind of parent they would be. Bored and out of curiosity, most of our beloved characters are up for the test of the quiz. TO think this all started over a simple arguement?


Ahh, nother on-crack one-shot! :D This one is, as you know, FF Discovers A Quiz! Our victems, er, contestants, no...um...our cast! Yes, that's it, our cast consists of Cloud, Zack, Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth, So! I hope you enjoy this wonderful story! :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~X[Final Fantasy And The Quiz]X~

No one was for sure how the matter arose, at first, it was a harmless question of,

'Hey, would you be a good parent if you had a kid?'

An argument broke out shortly afterwards about how Genesis would skin the poor thing alive, Sephiroth wouldn't even have children, Zack should NEVER reproduce, Angeal would bore his with all of his speeches about dreams and honor, and Cloud might end up with a chocobo. Just when the argument rose to it's peak, Zack finally stopped it, by saying,

"I know how we can stop this argument once and for all!" He shouted, standing up on an office chair, which was swivling him around with his back faceing his friends. He was careful in swivling it back around using jerking motions as he balanced on it.

"What's your genius solution, Puppy?" Genesis mused, with arms folded across his chest.

Zack pointed to the computer screen and hopped down from the chair to sit on it the correct way. The group shuffled over and peered over the computer screen. Zack had pulled up a quiz and the title read

'Would You Be A Good Parent?'.

The four sat on their knees so they were tall enough to see the screen. Except for Cloud, he was mumbling about how he couldn't see and he hated his height, so Zack pulled him up and squished him into the chair. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but at least he could see now.

"Alright, here's the first question, we'll give this one to Cloud, so Cloud, the question reads 'Your child gets in trouble after school, what would you do?'" he asked.

Cloud read his choice of options. "I'd go with 'Give them the disappointed look'," He said.

Zack clicked the little bubble to fill in the answer and moved on to the next.

"Alright, this one goes to Angeal, this one reads 'Your child comes home from the playground all beaten up, you would?'" he read.

Angeal went over his list of options just as Cloud did earlier. "I'd go with the 'Make sure the injuries were not life threatening, and go beat the punk up myself'." Angeal picked.

"Wow, that's pretty violent Angeal." Genesis smirked. He recieved an eyeroll back in responce. Zack scrolled down to the next question.

"Okay Genesis, this one is for you. This one reads, 'Your child made something in arts and crafts for you but they epicly fail, you would?'" Genesis scanned the choices.

"I would definatly pick 'Laugh loudly at their futile attempt, it's not worth putting on the fridge!'" He grinned.

"Heartless." Angeal joked. He too, recieved an eyeroll.

"Alright Seph, this one's all your's. It says, 'Your child just had a nightmare and comes into your room screaming in the middle of the night, you would?'" He read.

Seph didn't even have to look at the other options. "The first one, I would pick the one that says 'FAKE SLEEP!'." He smirked.

"Ha, they called ME heartless!" Genesis seemed to boast.

"Alright this one's mine. It says ' You both got ice-cream, but your child dropped theirs and is now crying, you would?'" He took a minute to think about his next answer as he skimmed through the list of choices.

"Alright, I pick 'I would give them mine and clean up the mess!'" He exclaimed, clicking on the answer.

"Alright, since this one is the last question, We'll all pick an answer. This one reads 'If your child were to die in a freak accident, what would you do?'" He read aloud.

"Talk about depressing." Cloud piped up, trying to get comfortable in the chair he was squished into. "But, I would have to pick 'be sad, they were my everything'." He decided.

"That's pretty deep Cloud." Zack said, filling in his friends' answer.

"I would pick 'be a little depressed, but try and rekindle some good memories'." Angeal spoke. Zack clicked that one for his mentor.

"I would pick, 'Get mad and break things!'" Genesis shouted.

"That is so like you." Zack smirked picking the answer for him. He just snorted out and crossed his arms.

"I would pick 'Damn, they just wern't strong enough.'" Sephiroth said.

"Alright, and I would pick 'Be really sad and cry for a long while.'" Zack said, clicking on the answers.

The mouse scrolled over and clicked the 'submit' button. The page refreshed and went to the answer screen. Zack quickly skimmed the answers to himself.

"Alright Cloud, This quiz determined that your would be a soft parent, but you wouldn't spoil the crap out of your kid." He said. Cloud smirked.

"See? No chocobo reference." He seemed to sneer at the others who had made the comment. They quieted down.

"For Angeal, You would be a better than average parent, and raise your kid with good morals." Zack said aloud.

"Yeah, you'd drill the famous 'Honor and Dreams' speech into their skull." Genesis retorted with a snicker.

"For you Genesis, it says, You would be a very strict parent, and you would drill obediance into their head." Zack snickered at the perfect desription the quizmaker put for Genesis.

"Of course I would! Children should not be allowed to think they can get whatever they want. They need to have disiplinary skills set and stone." He said with a quick nod of his head.

"For you Seph, it says 'You probably wouldn't even have a kid because it would probably die or run away'." Zack read, not being able to hold back some howls of laughter. The rest of the group couldn't resist the laughter either.

"Very funny." Sephiroth said flatly.

"Alright, and mine says 'You would be a very leniant parent that would let their kid get away with a lot of things, but they wouldn't be too greedy.'" He read.

"Well, I think we've found out something about our selves from this quiz." Angeal seemed to say.

"Oh?" Zack asked, exiting out of the quiz and turning off the computer.

"From What I've gathered, is that Cloud is soft, I have morals, Genesis is a drill sargent, Sephiroth is flat out...Himself, and you Zack, are leniant when it comes to rules." He concluded.

"And I say your a know-it-all." Sephiroth smirked, directing his comment to Angeal. The group then decided to never fight about something so trivial again...Until they did. This time...It was about 'Who would make the better cook?'

Trust me.

That didn't end well...


End file.
